Richard Burns (HSNKD)
Richard "Rick" Burns (1982 - 1998) was a male half-blood wizard. In Rick's first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he was sorted into Slytherin House, though the Sorting Hat claimed he had traits of a Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Throughout his six years at school, Rick made friends with fellow Slytherins Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy. Rick also befriended Luna Lovegood in his sixth and final year. Biography Early years Rick was a Half-Blood wizard born to Derick and Martha Burns. Rick had a sister named Lauren Burns who is a year younger than him. Before Hogwarts, Rick and his family moved from different areas in both Ireland and England before finally staying in London. Martha began to teach both Rick and Lauren defensive spells before their first year at Hogwarts. Hogwarts First Year Rick was eleven when he first arrived at Hogwarts. While being sorted into one of the four Houses, the Sorting Hat had predicted that Rick had traits of houses Slytherin, Ravenclaw and slightly Gryffindor. Minutes passed and Rick was eventually sorted into Slytherin where he befriended Pansy Parkinson. He and Parkinson would have almost all of the same classes together, and they became close because of it. Second, Third and Fourth Year Ricks next three years at school were uneventful, only getting detention once with Professor McGonagall for cutting class. Once Dolores Umbridge arrived at Hogwarts, he and many other students began to hate thier Headmaster, blaming Dumbledore for the witches actions. Because of Umbridge, he and Pansys relationship was severely altered, and Draco Malfoy dating Parkinson wasn't helping either. Once Umbridge was made Headmistress and Dumbledore was wanted by the Ministry, Rick began cutting classes, defying Umbridge and any other Professor that sided with her. When Umbridge began accepting students into a 'Hogwarts Resistance' for extra credit, Rick decided not to join her. Fifth and Sixth Year With the Second Wizarding War waging outside the castle walls, education was highly tampered with after the death of Albus Dumbledore. Following this, Severus Snape, along with Death Eaters Bellatrix Lestrange, Draco Malfoy, and Amycus & Alecto Carrow took control over Hogwarts. Snape and Lestrange being Headmaster and Headmistress, shared equal power over the school. Amycus and Alecto being Professors and Draco Malfoy being a spy. In Ricks Sixth Year, he shared the Defense Against the Dark Arts class with his friend Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe & Goyle, Luna Lovegood, and Dean Thomas. Rick helped Pansy brew Polyjuice potion. Pansy disguised herself as Severus Snape, escorting Malfoy from Amycus' detention, then knocking him unconscious. After a brief duel between Draco Malfoy against Pansy, Goyle, and many other Slytherin students, Rick stopped Pansy from casting the Killing Curse on Malfoy. Draco informed everyone in the room that he had killed Dumbledore, and that he had a plan. Rick was assigned to spy on Dumbledore's Army. Being a spy Following through with Draco's plan, Rick befriended Luna Lovegood, in hopes that she would inform him of their plans for finding Harry Potter. During this, Amycus Carrow had formed an eight man tournament during his class. Amycus had originally chosen Dean Thomas, Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy, Sasha Rainwood, Lavender Brown, Luna Lovegood, Marcus Man, and Sam Parker. But with Malfoy gone, Rick was chosen as his replacement. Rick was forced to duel Dean Thomas, whom he beat after apparating behind him and stunned him. Afterwards, Pansy bested Sasha, Sam beat Lavender, and Luna beat Marcus, After the class had ended, Amycus requested the tournament be finished before the daily feast, to which Snape allowed. During the finals, Rick allowed Pansy to beat him. When Luna and Sam dueled, the latter began launching spells at Amycus, and fought off him and Snape until being killed by Alecto. It was later confirmed that Snape had cast the Imperious Curse on Sam so that Draco could escape the Great Hall. While fleeing, Rick dragged Draco into an abandoned study room, showing him multiple pieces of paper containing information he gathered from Luna. Draco ordered Rick not to turn the information into Snape until he gathered information on Harry Potters location. Upon exiting, the duo ran into Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, which resulted in the latter pair attacking Rick while Draco retrieved his mothers wand from an owl. The four dueled in the halls for around five minutes before Amycus Carrow and Pomona Sprout tried breaking them up. Seamus and Dean ran for the Room of Requirements, Rick carefully following. Draco fled, simultaneously dueling Amycus. Rick found Draco hiding, informing him that Potter had returned. They ran to Snapes office, but Amycus sliced open Ricks arm, and began leading them to Bellatrix. Professor McGonagall stopped Amycus then lead Rick to the hospital wing and Draco to Snape's office. The Battle of Hogwarts and Death After Draco informed Snape of Potters return, the Headmaster summoned all students into the Great Hall, where Potter revealed himself. Snape drew on Potter, but McGonagall stepped in, engaging Snape, who 'accidentally' knocked the Carrows unconsious. After Snape was downed, Bellatrix engaged McGonagall, who stalled long enough for the Aurors to lead all students from the Great Hall before sending a barrage of spells at Bellatrix. Snape disarmed McGonagall before grabbing Lestrange and disapperating from the school. When the first part of the battle began, Rick was still in the hospital, and had to get a cast on his right arm. After Voldemort left and returned to the school a second time, Rick grabbed his wand and left to join the battle. As he entered the Great Hall, Rick engaged in a short duel with a female Death Eater, but was down on one knee quickly, but was rescued by a distraction by Draco. Rick and Draco ran together until almost being killed by Fenrir Greyback, whom Rick used the Cruciartus Curse on before fleeing. Rick and Draco arrived at Luna's side, but she was thrown aside by Dolohov. Rick engaged in a short dual with Dolohov, but with one arm Rick was quickly overpowered and killed by Dolohov, the latter being beaten by Professor Flitwick only seconds later. Abilities * Dueling -''' Rick was a powerful duelist, being able to hold up Protego for up to ten minutes at a time. He allowed Pansy Parkinson to best him in Amycus Carrows tournament and cast the Cruciartus Curse on Fenrir Greyback. Rick also fought in the Battle of Hogwarts with his off hand, and his right hand was injured due to Amycus. * 'Spell Creating -' Rick was capable of making his own spell, "Revealeo" which made the information he showed Draco Malfoy appear on the pieces of paper. * '''Apparition - Rick was capable of apparition, using it in a few duels he participated in. * 'Non-verbal magic -' Rick was extremely capable of using non-verbal magic, especially during duels. He has cast Protego, his signature spell, non-verbally numerous times. Personality Although Rick was sorted into Slytherin house, he showed traits of Ravenclaw and slightly Gryffindor. Rick was racist, commenting on the marriage of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, calling it 'sick'. Rick tended to be kind towards his friends, such as working with Draco on numerous occasions. He also tried helping Luna Lovegood duel Antonin Dolohov. Rick was also smart enough to not duel to his full potential in Amycus' tournament, knowing that Amycus was looking to recruit more Death Eaters. Relationships Pansy Parkinson Rick and Pansy met in Ricks First Year, and have since been close. It wasn't until her relationship with Draco Malfoy and Umbridge taking over Hogwarts that the two began to grow apart. Draco Malfoy At first, Rick despised Malfoy because of his father being a Death Eater and soon later his relationship with Pansy and joining Umbridge for extra credit. Rick even cheered his sister, Lauren, on as she dueled Draco in a sparring match. It wasn't until Ricks Sixth Year that he befriended Draco, at first it was only to rid the school of Snape and the other Death Eaters. Soon, Rick eventually started to trust Draco, duelling along side him twice until his death at the hands of Antonin Dolohov. Luna Lovegood Rick befriended Luna to start spying on Dumbledore's Army, hoping she would allow him to join their ranks and retrieve information on Harry Potter. Although Luna had an extremely odd personality, Rick began to form a liking towards her, as he attempted to aid her as she dueled Antonin Dolohov. Trivia *Rick is a noncanon character created only to make my fanfiction, "Had Snape Not Killed Dumbledore" more interesting. *Rick is incapable of producing a Patronus Charm, but if he could, it would be a fox. *Protego is Ricks signature spell, *Though Ricks signature spell is Protego, a shield spell, Rick dominated offensively. Rick wasn't strong on defense without the aid of Protego. *Rick was killed by Dolohov for multiple reasons, one being I hated Dolohov for killing Remus Lupin (one of my favorite characters). *None of Ricks 1st-5th year is mentioned in my fanfiction. *Ricks parents nor sister are mentioned in my fanfiction. *Ricks boggart was Amycus Carrow. Appearances * ''Had Snape Not Killed Dumbledore''Category:Wizards Category:Half-bloods Category:Hogwarts students Category:Slytherins Category:Males